I follow you
by IFollowYou
Summary: Une séparation douloureuse entre deux amies d'enfance les entraînant à devenir ennemies. Elles se retrouvent quelques années plus tard, leur complicité redeviendra-t-elle comme pendant leur enfance?
1. Prologue

« Je m'appelle Ambre, j'ai actuellement dix-sept ans et j'aurais enfin atteint la majorité le neuf juillet. J'suis née de l'union entre un père attentionné, gentil, généreux et d'une mère qui a foutu l'camp alors que je n'étais âgée que de deux ans, elle est revenue, 8 ans plus tard, est restée un an avec nous, donnant naissance à ma petite sœur Lou, puis elle est repartie, ne laissant qu'une brève lettre expliquant qu'elle ne tenait plus avec nous, pourquoi? On ne sait pas. Je ne lui ai jamais pardonné de nous avoir laissé, et je ne lui pardonnerais surement jamais mais j'ai appris à vivre avec. Malgré ça, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi elle était partie, je me disais que c'était de ma faute, que je n'avais pas été assez gentille avec elle. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être naïve à cette âge là. Petite, j'étais ce genre de petite fille exemplaire, un bon bulletin scolaire que j'étais fière de ramener à la maison, j'étais une enfant sage et je débordais de joie de vivre, mais l'absence de ma mère a prit le dessus et m'a poussé à me renfermer sur moi-même. Rien de grave me diriez vous, mais un jour j'ai craqué, tentant de me suicider à seulement quatorze ans. Ça ne m'a rien apporté, juste un séjour à l'hôpital de sept mois ainsi qu'une centaine d'heures chez la psychologue. À quinze ans, j'étais une autre fille, devenue complètement transparente, je ne parlais plus à personne, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Arrivée au lycée, j'ai rencontré d'autres personnes, des personnes que les gens "bien" qualifieraient de mauvaises fréquentations. Ils ont raison. A l'âge de seize ans, je fumais, je me bourrais la gueule tous les soirs, je vomissais mes tripes et je recommençais, encore et encore. Quelques mois plus tard, je prenais de tout, du cannabis à l'extasy en passant par la cocaïne et tout autres drogues dures. Lors d'une soirée arrosée, j'ai eu le malheur de boire et de prendre de l'extasy en même temps, bien sur, ayant l'habitude et ne sentant pas les effets, j'ai sniffé deux rails de cocaïne, ça a été fatal, retour à la case départ, trois mois dans le coma après une overdose. Depuis ce jour, je me suis jurée que je ne toucherais plus à cette merde. Depuis, je vais mieux, je fumes et je bois toujours mais seulement en soirée. Je vis toujours avec mon père étant encore au lycée, en terminale scientifique, j'ai un bel avenir devant moi. Mais un jour, mon père a rencontré une femme. Cette femme? C'était ma prof d'anglais. _Avant j'aimais l'anglais, mais ça, c'était avant._ Depuis ce jour mon père m'ignore, n'ayant d'yeux que pour elle. »


	2. Happy Birthday

L'adolescente ouvrit ses yeux, regarda son réveil, il indiquait dix heures dix-neuf. Le soleil entrait dans sa chambre par la fenêtre et venait réchauffer la pièce. La jeune fille s'assit sur son lit, passa sa main sur son visage, puis attacha sa chevelure blonde en un chignon. Elle passa devant la chambre de sa petite sœur, elle était vide, tout comme celle de son père, elle entendit une voix de femme en bas. « _Elle est encore là elle_? » pensa-t-elle, soupirant. Voyant arriver Ambre, Lou sa petite sœur se mit debout dans le canapé afin de la serrer dans ses bras.  
« Ça va ma puce? demanda la blonde un doux sourire aux lèvres.  
- Oui, et toi?  
- Ça va. dit elle, Miss Monde est dans la cuisine? » glissa-t-elle à l'oreille de sa sœur.  
Cette dernière pouffa de rire puis acquiesça. Ambre soupira puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, ignorant sa belle-mère, elle prit un bol où elle versa des céréales et du lait puis elle prit un verre de jus d'orange pour enfin aller s'asseoir dans le salon avec sa petite sœur. Elle mangeait ses céréales quand son père entra dans la pièce embrassant le front de ses filles avant d'aller rejoindre Marie, la belle mère des deux jeunes filles.  
« Mon bébé, on n'irait pas à Londres tous les deux ce week-end? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse  
Ambre entendit ce que venait de dire sa belle mère, elle soupira. Son père hésita.  
- Ma chérie... Ce week-end c'est l'anniversaire d'Ambre, on ne va pas la laisser toute seule...  
- Je sais mais ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas fait un week-end rien qu'à deux...  
- Je verrais... »  
Ambre se leva, déposa son bol et son verre dans le lave-vaisselle, évitant tout regard avec son père, elle soupira à nouveau avant de monter dans sa chambre. Nous étions Mercredi, cela laissait deux jours à son horrible belle-mère pour convaincre son père de partir. Elle y arriverait, Ambre le savait.  
Le reste de la semaine se passe normalement, entre les cours et les devoirs, Ambre n'avait pas vraiment de temps libre. Le vendredi soir, alors qu'elle était en train de réviser pour un devoir de mathématiques, son père entra dans sa chambre.  
« Tu as deux minutes ? J'ai quelque chose à te demander...  
-Oui, je t'écoute.  
- Demain, avec Marie, on part à Londres pour le weekend.  
La jeune fille soupira.  
-Mais on te laisse la maison, et, tu pourras faire une soirée. Reprit-il  
Elle haussa les épaules et ne répliqua pas, son père sortit de la chambre. Son anniversaire était demain et son père ne serait même pas là pour lui souhaiter.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille se réveilla aux alentours de dix heures, la maison était vide. Soudain, son téléphone vibra, puis une nouvelle fois. _21 messages non lus._ _« Oh my god. »_ pensa-t-elle. Elle lut les messages, tous étaient pour son anniversaire, elle se mit à sourire, répondant à chacun, puis elle posa son portable à côté d'elle et il vibra, cette fois c'était Alix qui l'appelait.  
" Allô. Ambre?  
- Oui.  
- T'as quelque chose de prévu ce soir?  
- Non mon père est partit avec la morue. J'suis seule pour mon anniversaire, c'est fun non?  
Ambre soupira  
- Non t'es plus seule bichette, ce soir y'a une soirée pas loin de chez moi, on peut s'y incruster, ils seront tellement défoncés qu'ils ne nous remarqueront pas.  
- C'est encore un de tes plans foireux, j'ai pas...  
Alix ne laissa pas finir Ambre  
- Tu ne discutes pas, c'est pour ton anniversaire ma belle.  
- Ok... Et c'est chez qui?  
- Tu verras. Je passe te chercher à minuit, sois prête. "  
Sur ces mots, Alix raccrocha. Ambre regarda sa montre, elle indiquait vingt-deux heures trente, juste le temps de se faire un petit truc à manger et d'aller se préparer.  
Elle se prépara des pâtes, les mangea puis allât à l'étage, elle ouvrit son dressing et regarda longuement ses affaires.  
" Quand faut y aller, faut y aller. " pensa t'elle. Elle brancha son iPhone à ses enceintes, mit Americano de Lady Gaga puis commença à sortir des tenues de son dressing. Elle enfila d'abord une robe rouge. Lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir, la jeune fille eu le réflexe de passer une main dans ses cheveux, puis grimaça. Elle ôta la robe afin d'enfiler un slim noir et chercha un t-shirt, elle en trouva alors un qui lui plaisait, elle souri en s'admirant puis enfila ses escarpins rose pâle cloutés à l'avant. Elle attacha ensuite ses cheveux en un chignon flou après s'être fait une couronne-tresse. Elle allât dans la salle de bain, appliqua son crayon noir puis traça un fin trait d'eye liner au dessus de ses yeux qu'elle termina en virgules aux coins de ceux-ci. Elle regarda à nouveau sa montre: minuit moins le quart. Elle enfila sa veste en cuir, débrancha son iPhone et le rangea dans sa poche, après avoir envoyé un message à Alix afin de dire qu'elle était prête. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentissait. Ambre descendit les escaliers et allât ouvrir à son amie qui lui sauta immédiatement dans les bras.  
"- Re-bon anniversaire mon chaton! C'est quand même mieux que par sms!  
Ambre souriait tendrement  
- Merci! Bon alors c'est chez qui la soirée?  
- Mystère.  
Ambre grimaça.  
- Tu sais que je déteste ça.  
- Ouais, je sais mais moi j'aime bien t'embêter. Mouahaha!  
- Mais arrête ton rire sadique là. "  
Elle se mirent à rire ensemble en sortant de chez Ambre, cette dernière ferma sa porte à clé avant de se diriger vers la voiture d'Alix. Quelques minutes après elles étaient arrivées, Alix se gara dans l'allée, derrière d'autres voitures. Ambre fronça les sourcils, elle connaissait cette maison.  
" T'es pas sérieuse là?  
- Ben... Si. Mais tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer. De toute façon on est là pour faire la fête, au bout de cinq verres de vodka tu t'en fous des gens présents.  
Ambre soupira  
- Ok... "  
Elle détacha sa ceinture et sorti de la voiture, elle patienta quelques secondes qu'Alix en fasse de même puis elles avancèrent toutes les deux vers la portes de cette grande maison. Elle appartenait aux Lopez, et celle qui organisait la soirée n'était autre que leur fille Naya. Ambre entra après Alix et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle; des cannettes de bières et des bouteilles d'alcool jonchaient le sol, elles avancèrent dans le salon où deux personnes étaient allongées dans le canapé, complètement amorphes. Ambre soupire à nouveau puis suivit Alix dans la cuisine où se trouvaient les bouteilles d'alcool. Alix prit une bouteille de vodka.  
" - Tu veux un cocktail?  
- Euh ouais, mais je vais me le faire toute seule.  
Ambre lui souriait, Alix, quant à elle, remplissait la moitié de son verre de vodka puis compléta avec un peu de jus d'orange et de sirop de grenadine. Elle passa les bouteilles à Ambre qui se fit le même cocktail, avec un peu moins d'alcool. Quelques minutes après leur arrivée, Alix en était déjà à son sixième verre. Ambre la regardait descendre ses verres les uns après les autres, sans un mot. Le temps qu'Ambre se resserve un verre, Alix avait disparu.. Elle sortit alors son téléphone qui venait de vibrer et lut son message _« Tu me manques mon petit poisson. 3 »,_ elle eu immédiatement le sourire lorsqu'elle vit qu'il venait de son meilleur ami: Timéo. Elle lui répondit et rangeât son téléphone. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Naya lui faisait face. Naya et Ambre étaient amies à l'école primaire, mais rapidement les histoires s'étaient envenimées entre elles-deux et depuis elles se détestaient. Naya était ce genre de fille populaire mais aussi capitaine des cheerleaders, elle était assez grande, brune aux yeux marrons et des lèvres pulpeuses.  
" Tiens j'me disais bien que ça sentait l'incruste.  
Ambre ne répondit pas  
- T'es pas venue seule quand même? reprit la brune  
- Non. J'suis avec Alix.  
- Ah ouais, enfin t'étais parce que là je la vois pas. Elle doit probablement encore coucher avec le premier mec qu'elle a vu. "  
Ambre voulu défendre son amie mais elle se résigna, elle savait que ce que disait Naya était la vérité. Elle se contenta alors d'hausser les épaules puis, son regard se porta sur le petit ami de Naya qui venait d'entrer dans le pièce, Nate Anderson, ou le garçon le plus canon que la terre ait jamais porté! Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naya, exerçant une légère pression sur celle-ci et souriait à Ambre.  
" Oh salut Ambre.  
- Salut. " dit-elle en lui rendant ce sourire  
Nate posa son regard sur sa copine  
" Naya tu peux venir deux secondes s'il te plait? J'ai quelque chose à te demander. "  
Elle hocha la tête puis regarda Ambre. Elle n'avait pas le même regard que d'habitude, ce regard méchant qu'elle avait tout le temps...  
Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la pièce, Alix refit surface.  
" - Tiens t'es là toi? demanda Ambre à son amie.  
- Je crois que... "  
Elle n'eu même pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle se pencha au dessus de l'évier et se mit à vomir, Ambre venait doucement relier les cheveux de la jeune fille en queue de cheval puis lorsque cette dernière eu finit, elle lui essuya la bouche.  
" Les ravages de l'alcool.. Je t'avais dis que tu devais arrêter de boire.  
- Ouais c'est bon mère Theresa. On peut rentrer..? J'ai un mal de crâne épouvantable...  
- D'accord. "  
Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée afin de partir quand Ambre vit Nate sortir de la chambre de Naya comme une furie, elle haussa un sourcil et quand il croisa le regard de la jeune fille, il lui offrit un doux sourire, elle esquissa un sourire puis ouvrit la porte et sortit. Elle fit monter Alix côté passager et se plaça côté conducteur. Ambre n'avait pas encore le permis, elle était en conduite accompagnée et passerait l'examen du permis dans deux semaines. Elle était obligée de prendre le volant, sa maison était trop loin d'ici et Alix ne pouvait ni conduire, ni rentrer chez elle dans cet état... Une fois rentrées, elles se couchèrent et dormirent jusqu'au lendemain.


	3. Everybody hurts you someday

Le lendemain se passa normalement puis arriva le Lundi, jour de cours. Le réveil d'Ambre sonna à six heures et quart, elle lâcha un léger soupire puis resta un peu dans son lit. Elle se leva, prit son petit déjeuner puis elle se prépara. Lorsqu'elle monta dans le bus, elle vit que Naya et quelques autres cheerleaders étaient dans le fond du bus, elle avança jusqu'au milieu de celui-ci et s'asseyait. Les filles du fond parlaient tellement fort qu'Ambre les entendait même avec ses écouteurs. Elle soupira puis se décida à écouter leur conversation. Elle reconnu la voix de Naya:

" Non mais t'as vu comment elle est grosse ou quoi? La meuf c'est un hybride entre un cachalot et une baleine c'est pas possible!  
- Mais trop quoi! répondit une des cheerleaders  
- Eh Jambonneau! "  
Ambre se retourna pour voir de qui elles parlaient. Son regard se porta sur Emilie, une jeune fille de première L, très complexée par son physique...  
Ambre lança un regard noir à Naya.  
" Qu'est ce que t'as toi? lui demanda-t-elle  
- À part critiquer les gens, t'as d'autres passions dans la vie?  
- Ferme-la!  
- Quoi? répliqua Ambre, excédée  
- Tu fermes ta grande gueule! "

Ambre soupira, il valait mieux ne rien répondre...  
Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au lycée, Ambre vit sur le panneau d'affichage qu'un nouveau club ouvrait, le " Glee Club. ", aimant chanter, Ambre fût intéressée par celui-ci et décida de s'inscrire à l'audition. Elle parcourait rapidement la liste des yeux, elle devait connaître deux ou trois personnes sur les sept inscrites. Pour l'audition elle choisit d'interpréter la chanson d'Adele: " Rolling in the deep ".

**Ellipse de trois jours**

Lorsqu'Ambre repassa devant le panneau d'affichage, elle vit son nom sur la liste du Glee club, elle se mit à sourire. Une note en bas de la liste indiquait que tous ceux dont le nom apparaissait sur la liste devaient se rendre dans la salle du Glee Club à dix-sept heures. Ambre jeta un coup d'œil à

sa montre, c'était dans dix minutes. Lorsqu'Ambre parcourra la liste elle vit que le prénom de Naya y était inscrit, elle soupira un peu et se dirigea vers la salle. Lorsqu'elle y entra, elle vit son ennemie, assise seule, tête baissée. Elle l'ignora puis s'asseyait sur une des chaises qui constituaient le rang du fond. Alors que les autres arrivaient au fur et à mesure, Ambre commença à discuter avec des membres du club. Naya quant à elle, ne parlait à personne, tout le monde la détestait, et ça ne la dérangeait pas. Ambre discuta avec June, une jeune fille très jolie, brune aux yeux verts.  
" Bonjour, je me présente, même si certains me connaissent peut-être déjà, je suis Mr Mazzoleti. Bon, pour se mettre dans l'ambiance, on va commencer par une petite chanson. Qui veut se lancer?  
June leva timidement sa main, Ambre lui souriait  
- Comment t'appelles-tu?  
- June, monsieur.  
- Très bien June, nous t'écoutons. "

Le prof lui souriait puis allât s'asseoir. Alors que les premières notes de Little Things des One Direction retentissaient dans la salle et que June se mettait à chanter, Naya se leva subitement puis sortit de la salle en courant.  
" Bon débarra! "souffla l'une des filles présente.  
Ambre secoua légèrement la tête puis se leva  
" Je vais aller voir ce qu'elle a... " glissa-t-elle à l'oreille de Mr Mazzoleti. Ce dernier hocha la tête et Ambre sortit de la salle, cherchant où Naya aurait pu aller elle regarda dans les salles, dans le couloir, partout et se rendit finalement aux toilettes. Elle y entra et poussa toutes les portes jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant une porte verrouillée.  
" Naya, c'est toi?  
- Laissez-moi tranquille putain!  
- Naya ouvre cette porte.  
- Va te faire foutre! J'ai envie de parler à personne et surtout pas à toi! "

Ambre sortit alors ses ciseaux de son sac et tourna le verrou, elle poussa la porte et retrouva Naya, assise parterre en train de pleurer. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Naya leva le visage vers Ambre, elle était pâle et avait les yeux assez gonflés.  
" Dégage de là!  
- Chut..."  
Ambre se mit accroupie serrant doucement Naya contre elle.  
" Pourquoi tu fais ça? C'est pour pouvoir le raconter à tout le monde et me rabaisser c'est ça?  
Ambre secoua la tête, Naya et elle n'étaient pas les meilleures amies du monde mais elle n'aimait pas voir les gens tristes.  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... Tu sais très bien que j'suis pas comme ça... "  
À ces mots Naya se détendit un peu, elle murmura  
" J'en peux plus...  
- Pourquoi? "

**Flash Back**

_Samedi 17 novembre_  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Naya, Nate la plaqua contre le mur et voulu retirer son t-shirt. Ne s'attendant pas à ça, Naya le gifla. À ce geste, Nate sortit de la pièce, croisa le regard d'Ambre et lui offrit un doux sourire. Lorsque Ambre et Alix sortirent de la maison, Nate retourna dans la chambre de Naya et la poussa sur son lit, il était énervé et un peu trop alcoolisé pour avoir des réactions normales, quoi que... Nate s'allongea sur Naya et la regarda dans les yeux.  
" Si tu cris, t'es morte!  
Naya secoua la tête  
- Lâche moi!  
- Qu'est ce que je t'ai dis?  
Il la gifla.  
- Tu fermes ta gueule. " reprit-il  
Il la déshabilla et la viola. Bien que Naya essayait de se débattre de tout

es ses forces, il lui était impossible de lui échapper. Lorsqu'il eu finit, il se leva et remit ses vêtements, Naya quand à elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même et pleurait. Il la regarda, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres puis sortit de la chambre.

**Fin du flashback**

" Il m'a violé... Il m'a violé putain... "


	4. You're my favorite song

Ambre la serra un peu plus fortement contre elle.  
" - Comment est-ce qu'il a pu faire ça..?  
- J'ai peur... J'ai peur qu'il revienne, je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus, je revois constamment ces images dans ma tête, je tiens plus, c'est trop dur...  
- Je suis là maintenant, j'vais t'aider à t'en sortir...  
- C'est impossible...  
- Si, c'est possible, allez viens, on va commencer par aller manger un truc, ce n'est pas bon de rien avoir dans le ventre...  
- Non, je n'ai pas faim.  
- Je m'en fous, tu manges quelque chose, c'est comme ça. Allez viens. "  
Ambre se leva et tendit sa main à Naya qui la prit et en fit de même.  
" Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça... Pas dans cet état là...  
Ambre sortit des lunettes de soleil de son sac et les tendit à Naya.  
- Tiens.  
Cette dernière les prit et les mit.  
- Merci. "  
Naya esquissa un léger sourire. Lorsqu'elles sortirent des toilettes, elles croisèrent Emilie, que Naya avait insultée dans le bus quelques jours auparavant. Naya attrapa doucement Emilie par le bras  
" Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore? demanda Emilie sur la défensive  
- Je... Je voulais juste m'excuser par rapport à l'autre jour... C'était méchant ce que j'ai dis et je n'aurais pas du...  
Emilie hocha la tête, légèrement troublée par le fait que la pire garce du lycée lui fasse des excuses.  
- C'est rien... "  
Ambre souriait doucement puis les deux jeunes filles se remirent en marche vers la sortie du lycée. Dans les couloirs elles croisèrent Nate qui se précipita vers elles.  
" Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon cœur? dit-il d'une voix douce  
- Rien de grave, je pense qu'elle a une allergie ou un truc dans le genre, je la ramène chez elle. " répondit Ambre sèchement  
Il hocha la tête et les laissa passer, Naya se remit à pleurer. Ambre la prit par le bras  
" Chut... Ça va aller... "  
Elles sortirent du lycée et se dirigèrent vers le centre ville puis une fois là-bas, elles entrèrent dans un Starbucks Coffee et s'asseyaient à une table du Starbucks Coffee, la blonde posa son regard sur la brune qui retirait à présent ses lunettes qu'elle avait gardé pendant le trajet. Elle vit alors les yeux rouges de la jeune femme et pinça un peu sa lèvre, se rappelant ce que son ex petit ami avait fait subir à la brune. " Comment avait il pu lui faire ça? " pensa Ambre.  
- Ça va mieux? Demanda la blonde.  
- Oui, un peu.. Merci.  
Ambre esquissa un sourire  
- De rien, c'est normal tu sais...  
- Pas pour tout le monde... Soupira la brune.  
Une serveuse arriva, leur demandant ce qu'elles désiraient  
- Un chocolat liégeois pour moi, et toi?  
La blonde se tourna vers Naya.  
- Hum.. Un café noir, serré, s'il vous plaît.  
La serveuse hocha la tête après avoir écrit leur commande sur son calepin et parti en direction du bar.  
Remarquant qu'Ambre ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, Naya la questionna  
- Quoi..?  
- Tu fais peur à voir... Tu ne voudrais pas un sachet pour mettre sur ta tête?  
La blonde se pinça la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Elle craqua et éclata de rire devant le visage indigné de la brune.  
- T'es vraiment une conasse! S'exclama la brune en riant  
- Excuse moi, mais c'était vraiment trop tentant, clasher la pire garce du lycée c'est jouissif. Elle se mirent à rire. Elles avaient enfin retrouvé la complicité de leur enfance, tout était presque redevenu comme avant. Elles burent leurs boissons et quittèrent le café et rentrèrent toutes les deux chez elles. Sur le chemin du retour, le téléphone d'Ambre vibra, c'était son meilleur ami, Timéo. " Ma puce, ça te dit qu'on se voit? 3 " elle répondit " Maintenant? 3 ". Quelques secondes plus tard elle recevait une réponse " Ouuuuuui! 3 Au parc dans dix minutes? " " Oui. :) " Elle prit donc la direction du parc en souriant, heureuse de revoir son meilleur amie qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis maintenant deux semaines. Elle s'asseyait sur un banc, Timéo arrivait quelques minutes plus tard. Ils s'asseyèrent ensemble et parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant plus d'une heure. Quand Ambre annonça qu'elle devait partir, son meilleur ami lui prit les mains et la regarda dans les yeux.  
- Ambre.. J'ai quelque chose à te dire..  
Elle haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite de sa phrase mais il se contenta de prendre doucement le visage d'Ambre entre ses mains et de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Cette dernière se laissa faire, un peu surprise au début mais elle aussi en avait terriblement envie. Après quelques instants, c'est Timéo qui mît fin au baiser, de la même manière qu'il l'avait commencé. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux avant que Ambre ne recule un peu son visage rougis en se raclant la gorge.  
" - Ça veut dire que.. Hum.. Tu..  
Elle était un peu troublée, il murmura alors  
- Oui.. Je suis amoureux de toi..  
- Vraiment?  
Il hocha la tête en silence et elle se pinça la lèvre  
- Je dois avouer que.. Moi aussi...  
Il souriait puis venait poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Ils passèrent le week-end ensemble et arrivèrent le Lundi matin au lycée, main dans la main. Opra et Alix arrivèrent en trombe  
- Ambre! s'écrièrent-elles en cœur  
Elles se stoppèrent net en voyant les doigts entrelacés des deux adolescents  
- Vous êtes ensemble? commença Alix  
- Euh.. Oui. répondit Ambre, un peu timide  
- Et t'attendais quoi pour nous le dire?  
- Ce n'est que depuis Vendredi les filles, ne vous enflammez pas eh!  
Elles rirent puis se rendirent en cours. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la pause de 10h, Ambre sortit de sa salle, se dépêchant pour retrouver son petit ami. Dans le couloir, elle bouscula Naya mais ne fit pas vraiment attention à cette dernière et continua son chemin. Naya quant à elle fut surprise de constater que Ambre ne s'était même arrêtée pour lui demander si ça allait ou autre. Elle soupira avant de sortir du lycée pour se diriger vers sa voiture. Elle rentra chez elle, toujours déçue de l'attitude qu'avait eu Ambre envers elle. Elle entrais dans sa maison et se dirigea vers la cuisine où sa mère se trouvait, embrassant la joue de celle-ci.  
" Salut m'man.  
- Bonjour ma chérie. T'as passé une bonne journée?  
- Pas vraiment non..  
- Comment ça? Elle posa son regard sur sa fille.  
- Des histoires.. Rien d'important..  
- Je te connais parfaitement Naya, je sais que si ce n'était rien tu ne serais pas dans cet état.  
- Ambre m'a ignoré dans les couloirs tout à l'heure et ça m'a agacé.. Elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis qu'elle sort avec Timéo..  
- Je comprends.. Mais laisse la, elle reviendra par elle même.. "  
Naya hochait la tête avant d'aller dans sa chambre, attendant de voir si Ambra allait lui envoyer un message, en vain. Les jours passaient et Ambre continuait d'ignorer Naya au plus grand désespoir de cette dernière. Aujourd'hui était le jour des vacances scolaires, c'était l'heure du glandouillage pour certains et des petits boulots pour d'autres. C'était le cas de Timéo, il avait trouvé un job de serveur dans un bar histoire de se faire un peu d'argent. Pendant sa semaine de travail, Ambre n'avait pas pu le voir car à chaque fois qu'elle lui envoyait un message, il lui répondait qu'il était fatigué. Un soir, Ambre décida de lui faire une surprise, elle vint chez lui et monta dans sa chambre.  
- Mon cœur c'est moi!  
Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'elle passa le pas de la porte. Timéo était bel et bien là, au lit, mais avec une fille. Les yeux d'Ambre se noyèrent de larmes, elle quitta la pièce en les insultant de tous les noms. Elle sortait de la maison et courrait jusqu'à chez elle, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie: rentrer chez elle. C'est ce qu'elle fit, elle monta dans sa chambre, sans un mot à son père et encore moins à la morue qui lui servait de belle-mère et de mit à pleurer dans son lit, elle était effondrée. Deux heures étaient passées, elle n'avait pas cessé de pleurer quand soudain son téléphone vibra, il affichait un message non lu. Elle l'ouvrit et le lu " De: Naya. Ça fait un mois que tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole, je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fais mais en tout cas ça me fait mal.. J'espère que tu vas bien, bisous Naya. " Elle répondit, en pleurant toujours " Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais.. Excuse moi.. J'ai pas le moral là, je coupe mon portable.. À demain. " lorsqu'elle lut le message, Naya s'empressa de répondre avant qu'Ambre ne coupe son portable " Si tu veux en parler je suis là, tu le sais. Tu veux que je vienne chez toi? 3 " Ambre esquissa un léger sourire à la réception du message, elle répondit " Si tu veux.. 3 " Naya répondit " J'arrive! " Elle s'empressa de s'habiller, et attacha ses cheveux avant de prendre sa voiture et d'aller chez Ambre. Elle connaissait la maison, y ayant passé la plupart de son enfance à jouer avec son amie et une partie de son adolescence avant la séparation. Oui, la séparation. Après le départ de la mère d'Ambre, la mère de Naya s'était rapprochée du père d'Ambre. Ils avaient fini par se mettre ensemble, et ce pendant près de trois ans quand la morue était entrée dans la vie de son père, ce fut immédiatement le coup de foudre, entraînant la séparation du couple. Au fur et à mesure du temps, ils avaient renoué des liens bien que le père d'Ambre n'était pas libre de voir qui il voulait à cause de Marie, la belle-mère d'Ambre. La mère de Naya avait finit par en avoir assez de cette femme et avait coupé les ponts avec le père d'Ambre à contrecœur. Naya arriva devant la porte, redoutant de voir la belle-mère de la blonde. Elle frappa à la porte et ce fut la fille de Marie qui vint ouvrir la porte.  
" Euh, t'es qui toi?  
Naya respira un grand coup afin de ne pas s'énerver contre l'adolescente.  
- Une amie d'Ambre. Elle est là? Demanda d'une voix calme Naya.  
- Je sais pas.  
Naya soupira mais son sourire revint lorsqu'elle vit Ambre en haut des escaliers. Elle descendit et vint prendre Naya contre elle. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur la fille de sa belle-mère qui regardait la scène  
- Bouge ton cul de là la vache à lait! Lui dit Ambre avant de lui adresser un sourire moqueur.  
- J'suis plus belle que vous en tout cas.  
- Quelle répartie! Allez, va jouer avec tes polly pocket. répliqua la blonde  
Ambre prit la main de Naya afin de monter dans sa chambre. Naya pouffa de rire devant la scène avant de suivre Ambre. Une fois dans la chambre de celle-ci elle s'asseyait sur son lit.  
- La prochaine fois ça te dérange si je lui refais le portrait? Plaisanta Naya  
Ambre ria un peu  
- Pas le moins du monde.  
Ambre glissa une main dans ses cheveux et Naya la regarda  
- Bon alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
Ambre se pinçait fortement la lèvre, essayant de ne pas craquer à nouveau bien que le mal était encore récent. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de la brune qui comprit immédiatement que ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler. Elle se contenta de prendre Ambre contre elle. Elles s'allongèrent dans le lit de la blonde, Naya gardant Ambre contre elle en couvrant leur deux corps. Ambre pleurait et Naya tentait de la réconforter en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, elles s'endormirent une heure plus tard, l'une contre l'autre.


	5. Always together

Elles se réveillèrent à peu près en même temps le lendemain matin. Elles se sourirent mutuellement avant que Naya n'engage la discussion.  
" Salut toi.. commença la brune.  
- Hey.. répondit la blonde.  
- Tu as bien dormi? Tu as meilleure mine qu'hier soir.  
La blonde hocha la tête avant de murmurer  
- C'est grâce à toi ça.. Merci.  
Ambre baissa lentement son regard sur sa main, posée sur son ventre, celle-ci était placée sur celle de Naya, leurs doigts entrelacés. Elle sourit doucement avant de reporter son attention sur Naya.  
- Dis.. Ça te dirait pas de rester dormir ici encore cette nuit, j'ai pas réellement envie de dormir seule..  
Naya hocha doucement la tête.  
- Bien sur ma belle. répondit la brune avant d'embrasser le front de la blonde.  
- Mais tu ne préférais pas venir à la maison? reprit la latina.  
Ambre hocha doucement la tête.  
- Mais ta mère ne me déteste pas? J'veux dire.. Que je ne sois pas revenue la voir après la séparation entre elle et mon père?  
Naya secouait négativement la tête  
- Bien sur que non.. Elle t'adore et tu n'es pas responsable de..  
Elle marqua une pause, ne sachant comment qualifier l'attirance que le père d'Ambre avait pu avoir pour cette horrible femme qui faisait vivre à Ambre un enfer.  
- De la belle prise de ton père! Il faut dire que là c'est du gros qu'il a attrapé.  
Ambre se mit à rire, en effet, elle qui surnommait sa belle-mère " la morue " ne pouvait pas trouver ça drôle que Naya compare le coup de foudre de son père à une prise qu'il aurait fait à la pêche.  
- Bizarrement, tu arrives toujours à me faire sourire toi..  
Naya se mit à sourire avant de se lever du lit  
- Allez, bouge ton petit cul de rêve, journée shopping aujourd'hui! s'exclama la brune.  
Le visage d'Ambre s'illumina subitement, elle adorait faire les magasins et elle savait que Naya était de très bon conseil en matière de fringues. Elle se leva du lit et prit la main de Naya pour descendre déjeuner. Elle en profita pour embrasser le front de sa petite sœur qui dormait encore mais qui se réveilla soudainement en sentant le baiser de sa sœur. Elle posa son regard sur Naya et se leva d'un bon pour venir la serrer dans ses bras  
- Nayoooouche! Tu m'as trop manqué!  
Naya émit un petit rire au surnom que venait de lui donner la petite blonde avant d'embrasser sa joue. Ambre souriait devant ce joli spectacle avant de s'exclamer:  
- Bon, on va déjeuner? J'ai une faim de loup moi! Je pourrais avaler un mammouth entier..  
- Ou une morue. termina Naya, un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres.  
- Y'a pas assez de place pour le modèle extra large qu'on a ici.  
Elle se mirent à rire toutes les trois avant de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine. Elles s'asseyaient et mangèrent leurs céréales en regardant la télé. Une fois terminé, elles allèrent se préparer pour aller au centre commercial. Elles partirent, déposant au passage Lou chez une de ses copines et une fois arrivées au centre commercial elles entamèrent leur virée shopping. Elles firent tous les magasins possibles, essayant plusieurs tenues: Naya prit une robe rouge ainsi qu'un haut court et moulant à fleurs alors que Ambre se porta plus sur une petite robe à fleurs et un jeans qui, d'après Naya, mettait ses fesses en valeur. Elles rentrèrent chez Ambre pour qu'elle puisse préparer ses affaires et partirent ensuite chez Naya. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, la mère de Naya arbora un sourire des plus éblouissant. Il fallait dire que revoir sa fille sourire comme ça la comblait de joie, et puis elle aimait beaucoup Ambre aussi.  
" Oh les filles, vous êtes déjà là?  
- Oui m'man, on est passé vite fait chez Ambre, elle dort à la maison ce soir.  
La mère de Naya souriait avec douceur.  
- Comment vas-tu Ambre? Depuis tout ce temps..  
- Je vais.. Bien. Merci.  
Elle venait soudainement de repenser aux événements de la veille, non, elle n'allait pas réellement bien, son ex l'avait trompée. Elle esquissa un léger sourire alors que Naya avait remarqué son hésitation.  
- On monte m'man!  
Naya monta les escaliers, suivit de Ambre et entra dans sa chambre. Lorsque Ambre fut dans celle-ci, son regard de porta sur un mur entier de photos, elle commença à les regarder, les observant une par une avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur l'une d'entre elles. La photo devait dater de trois ou quatre ans, une blonde et une brune étaient assises sur les marches devant une maison, elle connaissait cette photo, c'était elle et Naya. Ambre se tourna vers la brune, un doux sourire aux lèvres.  
- Tu l'as gardé...  
Naya hochait doucement la tête en souriant avant de s'allonger dans son lit.  
- Bien sur que oui.  
Ambre la rejoignit, souriant doucement.  
- Tu ne veux toujours pas me parler des événements d'hier? Ce pourquoi tu es mal? s'inquiéta la brune  
- J'étais mal, nuance.  
- Non, tu l'es toujours, ça crève les yeux.  
Ambre soupira un peu, elle savait que Naya avait raison, elle pinça ensuite sa lèvre avant de murmurer:  
- Timéo m'a trompé.. avoua la blonde, les larmes aux yeux  
- Pardon?! s'emballa immédiatement Naya. Oh le fils de.. Je vais aller le défoncer! cracha-t-elle  
- Non Naya.. Calme toi, ça n'a aucune importance.. ajouta Ambre afin de calmer la brune.  
- Comment ça " ça n'a aucune importance " ? Tu te moques de moi? Il t'a fait du mal Ambre!  
Elle haussa doucement les épaules en levant le visage vers Naya, les larmes aux yeux. La latina vint prendre Ambre doucement contre elle.  
- Pleure pas ma puce.. Tu sais combien ça me fait mal de te voir pleurer..  
Ambre hocha doucement la tête avant de nicher sa tête dans le cou de son amie.  
- Bon allez! Pour te faire oublier ce con on va faire un jeu: un Je n'ai jamais.  
Ambre esquissa un doux sourire alors que Naya sortit une bouteille de Vodka Black de son armoire à vêtements. Ambre riait un peu avant de s'exclamer:  
- Et bien, tu m'en cache des choses.  
- Faut bien se faire plaisir de temps à autre.  
Ambre souriait doucement et Naya vint s'asseoir à nouveau sur son lit.  
- Bon, tu commences Delano?  
- Mh, d'accord.  
Ambre souriait avant de déclarer  
- Je n'ai jamais... Couché avec un mec.  
La blonde but un gorgée de la bouteille et Naya en fit de même avant de s'exclamer:  
- Petite joueuse, je veux des détails croustillants, pas des trucs du style " Je n'ai jamais mangé une pomme " c'est trop facile.. Quoique, c'est cool pour pouvoir boire!  
Elles se mirent à rire puis ce fut au tour de Naya et ainsi de suite.  
- Je n'ai jamais couché.. Avec une fille! s'exclama Naya.  
Elle but ensuite plusieurs gorgées de la vodka posant son regard sur Ambre qui ne prenait pas la bouteille, et qui, visiblement, était un peu choquée de la déclaration.  
- Vraiment? Tu as déjà couché avec une fille? s'inquiéta la blonde.  
- Ben oui, mais c'était à une soirée, j'étais saoule donc ça ne compte pas vraiment, pas vrai?  
- Mh..  
Sous l'effet de l'alcool les deux jeunes femme se mirent à rire aux éclats, la bouteille avait diminué des trois quarts au moins.  
- Et.. Qu'est ce que ça fait? De coucher avec une fille? interrogea la blonde.  
- C'est doux. Sensuel mais extrêmement doux. Et aussi tu prends un pied d'enfer comparé aux hommes..  
- Et c'était avec qui? demanda Ambre, sceptique.  
- Diana, la blonde qui était avec nous au Glee Club. Elle a vraiment un corps de rêve et même saoule j'en étais consciente. répondit Naya.  
- Oh oui je vois qui.  
- Bref, aller, maintenant dodo. s'exclama la brune  
Elle souriait avec douceur avant de se lever pour aller remettre la bouteille à sa place. Elle tituba en marchant, riant aux éclats à nouveau du fait qu'elle ne marchait plus droit alors qu'Ambre en faisant de même. Une fois arrivée près de son lit, Naya trébucha et s'écroula sur le lit, sur Ambre plus particulièrement. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés de quelques centimètres seulement et la brune plongea son regard dans celui d'Ambre. La main de la latina glissa doucement sur la joue d'Ambre, avant de remonter dans ses cheveux.  
- J'ai terriblement envie de t'embrasser.. murmura Naya.  
Ambre pinça doucement sa lèvre, regardant toujours la jolie brune.

**Hello les p'tits loups.**

**N'hésitez pas à poster vos reviews, dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire etc.. Que pensez-vous qu'Ambre va faire? Embrasser Naya ou non? La suite au prochain épisode... Ou plutôt, dans le prochain chapitre. Haha! :3  
**


End file.
